Don't let me die
by BloodBooks
Summary: Zexion has a hard life living on the streets, he's barely surving, he wishes someone would come and save him but doesn't believe anybody will. He has dreams but he has no hope. Axel is tierd of living the same routine everyday, he just wishes something new would happen. AxelxZexion
1. Chapter 1 : Just the beginning

Author's notes: This is my first story so read and review and let me know what you think and whether i should continue to write or not.

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 1

Just the beginning

Zexion

I could feel something cold and wet dripping on my face making me open my eyes to a blindingly bright light. I blinked away the light realising the bright light is the sun and that the cold wet dripping I felt on my face was rain.

I sighed, just another typical day in the life of Zexion.

If you're confused as to what I'm talking about or who I am then I guess I'll have to start from the beginning.

I am Zexion, I'm 16 years old and I live on the streets and I live on the streets of twilight town in a back alleyway behind a convenience store which isn't so convenient because I don't have any munny to spend in there, one of the reasons I'm out here and starving.

The truth is I'm an orphan and I've been on the streets since I was 10 years old. I've survived purely on thrown out food from the convenience store meaning I get quite sick from it a lot but that's all I have to eat so I'm not complaining.

Life is lonely, living near a smelly dumpster with no one to talk to and only a thin blanket with holes in it and the baggy, smelly, hole filled clothes I'm wearing to keep me warm but because I'm so busy (not really) trying to survive I don't really think about it (until now).

You may think that I don't have any hobbies because I live on the street but that's not true. Before I ended up on the streets I used to read a lot, I loved reading and used to become so trapped in the book I felt like I was in them and just couldn't put it down, sometimes actually most of the time I wish I was back there again.

I also loved to sing and play the piano but you must be thinking how could you sing you're mute, I did tell you I was mute right? Anyway you know now, as I was saying I loved to sing and I could back then because I could wasn't mute, being mute only happened when I was about 11, I hadn't used my voice in a while because I had no one to talk to so when I tried to speak one day no sound would come out my mouth. It was weird not being able to talk at first but as I had no one to talk to I got used to it.

Of course it doesn't matter now; I can't do of those things now anyway, but if I did have the opportunity to do those things I would take it. I guess now though I have nothing to besides sit here and for either death or for someone to come and save me. It will probably be the former though; I do seem to have bad luck. If only there was someone out there somewhere who actually did want to help me, I've been in this same alleyway for the past 6 years if someone wanted to help me surely they would have helped me by now wouldn't they of?

* * *

Axel

I groaned, I had my eyes shut still half asleep but I could here the annoyingly loud beeping of my alarm clock. It was too loud for a Monday morning.

I groaned again at that thought, ugh, of course it's a Monday the start of another boring week at school how could I forget every day seems to be like a fucking Monday.

I rolled onto my back and whacked my alarm clock successfully smashing it on the floor and stopping the annoying beep.

I groaned, I seem to do that a lot, that's the 5th alarm clock I've broken in the past 2 weeks.

I got to my feet and walked to my wardrobe sliding it open, pulling on my clothes for the day as I usually do I grabbed my leather jacket and my vans and set off down stairs to the kitchen.

When I got there I could see my little brother Lea sitting at the table eating and my older brother Reno standing next to the counter pouring himself some coffee.

"morning." I said to Reno

A mumble was all I got in response like usual.

I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself some then I walked past my little brother ruffling his hair and sat at the table.

"Where's mom?" I asked

"At work like normal, why?" this time I got a response from Reno

"Just wondering"

Reno grunted and dragged himself up the stairs back to his room.

I got up, grabbed my ipod and keys off the table (don't know when they got there) and picked up my bag from the floor then proceeded to the front door, shouting a quick goodbye to my brother I left the house putting my earphones in and turning my ipod on and putting it on shuffle. Bring me to life by evanescence just so happened to be the first song that came on.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

As cheesy as this may sound I really wish someone would save me from the nothing I've become, I hate living the same routine every day it gets boring, nothing new ever happens, I'm just a… a nobody, I may have friends and a family but I want something more, something new to happen.

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

With that thought in my head as well as that song I decided to take a different route to school today and turned right down street I hadn't noticed was there before.


	2. Chapter 2 : Taking chances

Chapter 2

Taking chances

Axel

I can't believe I've never seen this street in all the years I've lived here. I swear it's never been here before, I would have seen it on my way to school if it had been here all this time but streets don't suddenly just pop up, I guess I've just never noticed it until today when I finally decide to walk down it.

Speaking of walking I've only just noticed that I'm lost, I don't know where I'm going or how to get to school from here. Now I'm gonna have to walk up every alley and street until I find the way to school. I groaned, I'm going to be late for school now, not that I really cared about school its just if I get another late I'm gonna have a detention yet again I've already got like 2 for today anyway without having a third.

I turned down the first alley on my left and found that it was a dead end. I sighed and turned around walking back round the corner to continue to the next alley, once again it was a dead end and so was the next, and the next, and the next, I was getting annoyed now so I crossed the road and tried those alleyways.

I growled. I can't take this anymore! I've been walking around for so long I've lost track of time, it might not seem like it's been long but it fucking well has been!

There was only one alley I hadn't been down yet, I guess it's my last hope until I'm officially lost.

I crossed the road again and walked to the end of the street where the last alleyway was, next to a convenience store. I turned down the alley and almost gagged from the smell of it, but I didn't turn back because I could see that this wasn't a dead end like all the others had been, I could also see what looked to be a person curled up in a ball possibly asleep under a very small blanket.

I continued down the alley and stopped just behind the curled up person to see it was in fact a boy who looked around my age with short blue hair covering the whole of the right side of his face. He didn't look like he was asleep but he did have his eyes closed. As if he realised I was looking at him he opened his eyes and blinked slowly, turning to look at me. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, they were a bright aqua colour but they looked so dull and sad. I made up my mind then that I would do what ever it takes to make those eyes not look so sad and dull but first I need to know who he is.

"Umm, hello" I said to the unknown boy "What's your name?"

He just stared at me blinking again.

"Hello, can you not speak?" I asked

He said nothing again so I walked round him so I wasn't facing his back and crouched in front of him then he looked at me and shook his head. I pulled out my note pad from my school bag and a pen then passed them over to him. He hesitantly took them from me with shacking hands and wrote something and held it up to me.

"Zexion? Is that your name?" I asked him

He wrote on the notepad again then held it up. _Yes_ it said.

"My name is Axel, what are you doing out here?"

_I live here_. He wrote on the notepad

"You live out here? What, why? Its all cramped and smelly, why would you want to live out here?"

After I said that I looked down at his clothes and realised the reason he was out here was because he had no choice about it. He was out here because he had no where else to go. I decided then that I would take him home with me and give him a place to stay, mom probably wouldn't care, Reno would be asleep all day and not acknowledge him when he did notice Zexion was there, and Lea, I don't know how he would react, so I guess there is no reason for me not to bring him with me.

"I've decided that you're going to come and stay with me instead of staying in this horrible smelly alleyway. I may not know you very well in fact I don't care that I don't know you at all but I'm not going to just leave you here by yourself to die."

I held my hand out for him to take.

* * *

Zexion

I could feel someone staring at me so I opened my eyes expecting some sort of twisted killer to grab me but when I looked up I saw a boy who looked my age with the most dazzling emerald eyes and the brightest red hair I have ever seen styled in spikes going down to his shoulders, he also had purple upside down teardrops under his eyes… to me he looked… perfect unlike me with my dirty clothes and tangled hair.

He talked to me, he asked my name, I couldn't tell him it, I couldn't speak, I so wished I could of right then but I couldn't. I told him I couldn't speak, he didn't say anything about it, I found out his name was Axel, he found out I live here, then he said…

"I've decided that you're going to come and stay with me instead of staying in this horrible smelly alleyway. I may not know you very well in fact I don't care that I don't know you at all but I'm not going to just leave you here by yourself to die."

Was he being serious? Did he mean it? He wasn't just going to leave me? Should I trust him? He might rape me or stab me and then run away. Why am I thinking like this? If he was going to rape me or stab me he would have done it by now and he wouldn't have even tried to talk to me, anyway he seems kind, like he won't leave me.

Maybe I should trust him and go with him, its not like he can do anything to me I've already lost my family and its not like I have anything to hold on to anyway. I have nothing to lose why not take this chance.

So...I took his hand.

* * *

Authors notes: Sorry it's shorter than the last chapter but i got stuck on what to write at the end.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
